Ready to rise
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Spider-man est un super-héros. Il défend la paix de son quartier, apparaît dans les journaux, et surtout possède des super-pouvoirs. Mais avant tout, Spider-man est Tsukishima Kei, un lycéen qui souhaite par-dessus tout finir son année avec une mention, obtenir une bourse pour l'université, et réussir à sortir avec Kuroo Tetsurou. UA!Spiderman & KuroTsuuki !


**Note d'auteur. **

Bonjour à tous ! Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de poster ce KuroTsuki que j'avais écris pour ma meilleure amie (malheur, elle ne lit de moi que ce ship là alors je suis bien obligé de lui en fournir quelques uns). Il traîne dans mon ordinateur depuis qu'on a été voir le dernier spider-man au cinéma, alors je profite de mes quelques minutes de libre pour vous le lacher discretos =)

En espérant tout de même qu'il vous plaise, même s'il n'est pas très long et que j'avoue l'avoir écrit un peu à l'arrache, à la prochaine my firends

* * *

**Ready to Rise**

* * *

_Spider-man est un super-héros. Il défend la paix de son quartier, apparaît dans les journaux, et surtout possède des super-pouvoirs. Mais avant tout, Spider-man est Tsukishima Kei, un lycéen qui souhaite par-dessus tout finir son année avec une mention, obtenir une bourse pour l'université, et réussir à sortir avec Kuroo Tetsurou._

* * *

Tsukishima inspire profondément et relève sa tête vers le miroir.

En bas des escaliers, il entend sa tante s'affairer dans la cuisine, marcher d'un petit pas rapide et stressé et ouvrir et fermer les placards. Il compte les secondes en se regardant droit dans les yeux, et se dit à voix haute :

– Ça va aller. Ça va être super.

Pour confirmer son ressenti, il bombe un peu le torse, tente un sourire dans la glace, mais manque de casser le lavabo dans la manœuvre alors ses épaules se voûtent à nouveau et il attrape la serviette la plus proche pour se sécher le visage. Il a peut-être un peu de cernes sous les yeux, et ses pupilles sont légèrement injectées de sang, mais pour sa défense il a passé la moitié de la nuit à construire des petits robots automatiques – qui ont pour une grande majorité explosée sur la moquette de sa chambre – alors finalement il ne s'en sort pas si mal.

Sa tante recommence à farfouiller un peu partout et soudain, au bout de la trois-cent-soixante-septième seconde, sa voix résonne dans toute la maison :

– Kei ! Tu vas être en retard, je te préviens !

Ça sent le brûlé dans la salle de bain, alors Tsukishima décide d'arrêter cette mascarade et de sortir pour enfin aller se trouver un t-shirt. Il l'enfile à l'envers la première fois, puis le remet correctement et cherche ses chaussettes au milieu de toutes ces pièces de petits robots détachées son sac l'attend près de la porte, et quand il descend enfin les escaliers sa tante essaye d'arrêter le feu dans sa poêle en mettant de l'eau dessus.

– T'as fait brûler quoi ? demande-t-il en prenant une banane sur le plan de travail.

En entendant sa voix, elle se retourne et fonce vers lui comme un boulet de canon. Il pense à fuir pendant une seconde, mais elle est déjà sur lui.

– Tu es prêt ? Tu as tout ? Tu t'es brossé les dents, j'espère.

Elle essaye de l'observer sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun problème avec son apparence, mais finit par lui retirer ses lunettes pour les lustrer une dernière fois avant de les reposer sur son nez.

– Tante May, soupire-t-il. Tranquille, c'est qu'une rentrée tu sais ?

Mais elle fait déjà demi-tour pour fouiller dans les placards à la recherche de quelque chose à lui donner.

– Non. Non, non _pas du tout_. Ce n'est pas qu'une rentrée c'est _la_ rentrée. La dernière avant la fac, ta dernière année de lycée.

Elle a l'air plus stressée que lui, et bizarrement ça le rassure.

– Tiens, mets ça dans ton sac. Il faut que tu prennes des forces, sauf que j'ai loupé ton déjeuner alors en attendant... c'est mieux que rien.

Il lui sourit et se rapproche pour lui faire un câlin, car après tout elle le mérite bien.

– Ça va aller, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ?

May lui fait un sourire, un sourire très heureux parce qu'il est sûr qu'elle a l'impression que son bébé grandit, puis son regard glisse doucement vers le côté et dans la seconde, sa bouche fait une grimace. Son regard se fait complètement paniquer et elle se met à hurler.

– T'es en retard ! Bon Dieu, Kei tu es en _retard _! Dégage-moi de là et vas-y en voler s'il faut !

Il tente de bégayer que techniquement il ne peut pas _vraiment_ voler, mais elle le pousse vers la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, il est enfermé dehors.

* * *

Il est deux doigts de faire une syncope, et pour une fois ça n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque expérience qui aurait mal tournée. Pas de circuit électronique qui s'enflamme, pas de formules mathématiques qui traînent un peu partout et pas de thèse écrite en une centaine de pages sur l'existence d'un multiple univers en train de brûler dans un coin de sa chambre. Non, juste une cantine remplie d'élèves affamés qui parlaient très fort, et plus précisément d'un groupe placé derrière lui qu'il entend parfaitement comme s'ils se trouvaient _à moins d'un mètre de lui._

En face, Oikawa le regarde avec un rictus amusé et il a presque envie de le lancer à travers la pièce.

– Je préfère Spider-man.

– Quoi ? Et pourquoi ? Personne ne préfère Spider-man enfin je veux dire, il est cool, hein. Mais franchement par rapport aux autres on dirait un enfant. Ou alors un ado en stage chez une grande entreprise.

_C'est normal. Je suis un ado._

Oikawa est à deux doigts d'exploser de rire, mais il parvient à se retenir encore un peu.

– Et toi Kuroo ? T'en penses quoi ?

– À propos de quoi ?

Tsukishima va vraiment faire une syncope, là, au milieu de la cantine, et personne ne pourra rien y faire.

– À propos de qui est ton préféré. Iwaizumi est plutôt pour Captain America, Bokuto préfère Dr Strange, et à la surprise générale Akaashi est plutôt pour Spider-man. Et toi, tu préfères qui ?

Le silence qui suit manque de l'achever, alors il fourre une cuillère entière de purée dans sa bouche et attend.

– Moi aussi c'est Spider-man.

Oikawa fait un high-five avec ses propres mains, et articule en remuant ses sourcils : _yes, c'est de début de l'amouuur. _Jamais il n'aurait dû lui parler de ce ridicule crush qu'il se trimbalait depuis sa première rentrée lycéenne, mais à présent il doit faire avec et se retenir de le coincer dans une toile à chaque fois qu'il fait un commentaire.

– Ça, c'est étonnant.

Il ne doit pas se retourner et étrangler Daishou Suguru, parce que ce n'est pas bien. Il ne doit pas retourner la table pour partir en courant et en sautant de la fenêtre parce que _ce n'est pas bien_.

– Pourquoi ça serait si étonnant ? Je l'aime bien.

_Il l'aime bien_, articule à nouveau Oikawa et son sourire lui mange presque entièrement le visage. Il s'étouffe avec sa purée et ce n'est pas en train d'arriver Kuroo Tetsurou n'est _pas en train de dire que Spider-man est son super-héros préféré parce que c'est lui Spider-man et ça serait vraiment incongru._

– Il s'occupe des gens comme nous, et la dernière fois il a arrêté le cambrioleur qui a cassé la jambe de mon grand-père. Il est cool.

Ça, il ne le savait pas, mais c'est toujours bon d'être au courant des choses. Et pour une fois, Daishou ferma sa bouche et ses potes acquiescent, comme si ça les avait tous mis d'accord.

Et de son côté, Tsukishima peine à arrêter de sourire : sa cuillère pleine de purée ne veut même plus rentrer dans sa bouche.

* * *

Parfois, il a l'impression d'être constamment en retard. Il se lève, il est en retard, il arrive au lycée, il est en retard, et même quand il termine ses contrôles : il est en retard. Ces feuilles sont trop petites et ces énoncés pas assez précis. La plupart du temps, ses mauvaises notes sont le fruit d'un manque de temps bien trop significatif et il fait vraiment ce qu'il peut pour arrêter de s'éparpiller partout.

Donc, quand il sort de sa classe déjà en retard pour le prochain cours, il n'est qu'à moitié étonné de rentrer dans quelque chose – il essayait de ne pas faire tomber tous les manuels et feuilles volantes qui voulaient s'échapper, mais apparemment faire trois choses en même temps ne marche que quand il porte un costume – et de tomber par terre parce qu'il a de la fièvre depuis trois jours et que ses pouvoirs se sont fait la malle.

Sa tête tourne un peu, il renifle en essayant de repérer où se trouve le plafond et où se trouve le sol, puis sent deux mains l'attraper par les bras pour le remettre sur pieds.

– Hé, tout va bien ?

Kei cligne des yeux, remet ses lunettes en place, puis ouvre grand la bouche quand son regard tombe sur Kuroo et ses yeux inquiets.

– Je veux pas être méchant, mais t'as vraiment mauvaise mine.

Il veut éternuer, vraiment, mais se retient de toutes ses forces parce que lui éternuer sur le visage réduirait définitivement ses chances à zéro. Et qu'il ne tient pas à être connu comme Le Gars Qui A Presque Craché Sur Kuroo Tetsurou.

– Ça va, couine-t-il. Tout baigne. Ça roule. Nickel.

Sauf que les mains de Kuroo sont encore sur ses bras, que le couloir est désert, et qu'il est sacrément en retard à présent.

– Tu es Tsukki, n'est-ce pas ?

– En fait, c'est Tsukishima.

– Ah ? Ah bon ? Désolé, je – tout le monde t'appelle Tsukki alors je croyais –

Il a super chaud tout à coup, et s'il entend encore son nom prononcé ainsi dans sa bouche, il ne répond plus de rien.

– C'est bon. C'est pas grave. Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux. Tsukki, Tsukishima, Kei. Comme tu veux. Tout ce que tu veux.

Et il ferme la bouche parce qu'encore une fois il s'éparpille et ce n'est pas bon du tout.

– Pardon.

Il ne veut pas partir, pas encore, parce que pour une fois ils parlent, et ce n'est pas arrivé depuis la fin de leur première année. Mais il entend déjà son prof de maths lui hurler dans les oreilles car non seulement il est en retard mais en plus il ne sait pas organiser ses comptes-rendus et qu'il y a des chiffres partout sur ses copies.

– Je crois que, je crois que je dois y aller. Je suis en retard.

– Moi aussi.

Kuroo hausse les épaules avec un sourire et le lâche. Il a très froid, soudain, et se demande sérieusement si tout ça n'est pas une illusion due au fait qu'il est malade comme un chien.

– Alors, à la prochaine ?

Et Kei le regarde s'éloigner, les yeux ronds sous ses lunettes, tandis que cette fois il se retrouve vraiment seul dans le couloir.

* * *

Il va être en retard à son examen, tout ça parce qu'un mec vient de voler la voiture de sa tante et qu'elle en a vraiment besoin pour aller au boulot. Il ne peut pas la laisser comme ça il n'est ni un monstre ni un neveu ignoble et ingrat, alors il se doit d'aller la récupérer avant le début des cours, et plus principalement de l'examen qui lui permettra d'obtenir cette foutue bourse. Parce que cette poubelle lui sert à ramener un salaire à la maison, et que leur appartement est nul et petit mais que c'est quand même leur chez eux.

Entre les immeubles, il se balance à toute vitesse en espérant réussir à retrouver le voleur de cette petite Volvo aussi vielle qu'un tas de ferraille qui est pourtant si utile à sa tante car _qui a dit que super-héros ça payait bien_. Les identités secrètes, c'est nul, et il pense sérieusement à demander compensation.

Son quartier est sous la neige, et bien heureusement pour lui les rues sont encore pleines de verglas alors au bout d'un moment, il retrouve la voiture qui roule à trente kilomètres-heure. Il s'arrête sur un balcon le temps de réfléchir – arriver sur le capot forcerait peut-être ce petit imbécile à donner un coup de volant qui irait précipiter la voiture dans une bouche d'incendie, alors ce n'était sûrement pas la bonne solution – et est soudain bien content de porter son costume car une dame âgée ouvre la baie vitrée et le regarde avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

– Oh c'est vous, jeune homme. Merci d'avoir aidé mon mari, la dernière fois.

Comme il ne répond pas et tourne la tête sur le côté, elle précise :

– Il y a eu ce cambrioleur qui est entré chez nous et qui a blessé mon époux, et vous l'avez attrapé. Attendez une seconde.

Elle retourne à l'intérieur, et soudain Kei a un très mauvais pressentiment. Il a une bonne mémoire, dans certains cas, mais là quelque chose lui dit qu'il a déjà entendu ça quelque part.

– Oh, c'est toi, fait Kuroo en arrivant à son tour sur le balcon, comme s'il n'y avait pas des milliers balcons dans cette rue et qu'il n'avait pas la (mal)chance la plus impressionnante du monde.

Kei ne sait pas trop quoi dire, alors il ferme enfin la bouche et attend.

– J'ai eu un peu de mal à y croire parce qu'elle m'a dit quelque chose comme « viens mon chéri, Spider-man est sur le balcon » et que parfois elle aime exagérer, mais en fait non. Merci pour la dernière fois. Mon grand-père va bien, maintenant.

Il a l'air si calme comme ça. Les mains dans les poches de son jogging, il l'observe avec un air heureux, les cheveux emmêlés. La plupart des élèves n'ont pas cours, et si lui n'avait pas eu son examen alors il serait sûrement...

– Oh merde.

– Quoi ?

Il porte sa main à sa bouche, parce que même avec un costume sa voix reste la même et qu'il lui a parlé à peine deux semaines plus tôt. Il secoue la tête et se relève, en équilibre sur la balustrade – il est encore en retard, nom de dieu – puis lui fait un petit geste de la main.

– Oh, tu dois partir ?

Il hoche la tête.

– Ok. Fais attention.

Et sans savoir pourquoi, il hoche à nouveau la tête et saute dans le vide, se rendant compte que non seulement la voiture a disparu, mais qu'en plus son examen a déjà commencé.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Kei pense qu'il aurait vraiment dû rester couché. Il tombe dans les escaliers en arrivant au lycée, se coince les doigts dans la porte de son casier, reçoit un E moins durant sa première heure, et se trompe de salle en troisième pour tomber sur une dissection de grenouille. Dans les couloirs, quelqu'un lui fait un croche-pied, et la personne sur qui il tombe – encore – n'est autre que Kuroo qui se contente de lui faire un petit sourire.

Il veut aller se cacher, très loin, et lance un petit coup d'œil en direction casier le plus proche en se demandant s'il pourrait y rentrer.

– Ça va ? fait Kuroo en le remettant debout. Tu tombes bien, justement je te cherchais.

Et maintenant, il a des problèmes d'audition car les chances qu'il lui dise réellement quelque chose comme ça sont proches de zéro.

– Ah bon.

– Tu veux bien qu'on s'éloigne un peu ?

Il lance un regard en direction de Daishou et Bokuto qui lèvent leurs pouces en l'air pour lui dire quelque chose que Kei ne comprend pas, et Kuroo lève son majeur devant leurs nez.

La seconde d'après deux mains le poussent dans un renfoncement un peu plus loin et il se retrouve coincé entre un mur et un Kuroo qui est bien trop proche.

– Bon. Voilà : est-ce que tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?

Kei cligne des yeux, une fois, deux fois, puis se racle la gorge.

– Pardon mais, euh, je crois que j'ai mal entendu.

Il lâche un petit rire gêné mais Kuroo répète sans même hésiter :

– Est-ce que tu veux aller au bal avec moi ?

– Oh.

Il baisse les yeux, regarde leurs pieds, puis les relève et aperçoit Bokuto et Daishou qui tentent de faire le tour. Il a soudain l'impression de comprendre ce qui se passe et sa main se lève pour frotter sa nuque.

Il tente un sourire mais le résultat ne doit pas être très concluant.

– C'est.. une sorte de pari ? Un truc avec eux, fait-il avec un coup de menton vers ses amis. T'as qu'à leur dire que j'ai dit oui, comme ça –

– Quoi ? Non ! Vraiment, je t'invite parce que j'ai envie que tu viennes avec moi. C'est... un non ?

Et sur le moment, il a l'air vraiment déçu alors Kei se rend compte que non, personne ne l'a forcé a faire ça, et que c'est vraiment en train d'arriver, même s'il n'y comprend rien.

– Non. Enfin oui. Je veux dire : non c'est pas un non, et oui c'est un oui.

Ça, ça n'a encore moins de sens.

– Oui je veux y aller avec toi. Si t'as pas changé d'avis depuis les dix dernières secondes.

Le sourire de Kuroo lui donne envie de s'évanouir, mais il ne le fait pas car le costume de Spider-man est dans son sac et qu'il aurait été mal si quelqu'un avait l'idée de fouiller dedans.

– Cool. Super, même. Je passe te chercher à dix-neuf heures ?

– Parfait.

Quand Kuroo rejoint ses amis, il leur saute presque dans les bras et Kei a l'impression de rêver.

* * *

La cérémonie de remise des diplômes a débuté depuis dix minutes, et il est en retard.

– _Kei chéri, je te préviens si t'es pas là dans cinq minutes je mets une perruque blonde et je vais sur scène à ta place._

Le téléphone à la main, il évite de peu un bus en s'excusant dans un cri, puis continu son chemin en s'élevant autant qu'il le peut. La voix d'Oikawa disparaît et soudain c'est Kuroo qui répond :

– _Tsukki, j'espère que t'es pas en train de te balancer de toit en toit pendant qu'on te parle parce que ça serait pas super sympa._

Il les écoute se disputer, parce qu'apparemment ces deux-là ne peuvent pas rester dans la même pièce sans se taper dessus, et passe au-dessus du fleuve dans un grand saut.

– _Tais-toi Kuroo, tu seras gentil. Il m'écoute depuis plus longtemps que toi, et j'ai été au courant de certaines choses alors que t'étais même pas encore né. C'est moi, son meilleur ami._

– Oikawa, c'est pas un concours, fait Tsukishima en évitant une petite fille sur le port. Je suis désolé d'être en retard, mais y'avait ce chat qui est entré chez moi par la fenêtre pendant la nuit et –

– _C'est bon, arrête ton char. On sait que tu t'es endormi sur ton bureau parce que t'écrivais encore une de ces thèses scientifiques que tu brûles aussitôt après, et que du coup t'as pas entendu ton réveil. On te demande juste de bouger ton cul._

Il passe au-dessus du bâtiment principal de son lycée, puis pose les pieds au sol derrière des toilettes publiques. Il enlève son costume, le met dans son sac, puis enfile sa robe de nouveau diplômé.

– C'est bon, fait-il en arrivant près d'eux, complètement essoufflé. C'est bon, je suis là. Tout roule.

Mais Oikawa ne semble pas trouver que tout roule puisqu'il le jette presque à terre tandis que Kuroo fait barrière devant eux. Quand il remarque qu'en fait c'est le masque sur sa tête qu'il essaye de retirer discrètement, il l'aide et le glisse dans son sac.

– « Tout roule », hein ? Mon cul.

– Je suis presque à l'heure.

– Dix minutes, insiste Kuroo. C'est pas être presque à l'heure, c'est être en retard.

Kei fait la moue, et étrangement ça fonctionne : plus de reproche, et il gagne même un petit bisou en prime.

– Beurk. J'espère qu'Iwa est dans le coin, parce que j'ai pas envie de me retrouver coincé entre vous deux.

– On était pas en retard ? Je crois que c'est le moment d'y aller.

Il se dirige vers la scène un peu plus loin, et quand la foule les avale il sent la main de Kuroo se glisser dans la sienne. Au final, il avait eu son année, sa bourse d'études, et avait même réussi à sortir avec Kuroo Tetsurou.

Et en plus de ça, il était toujours un super-héros.

* * *

**Des bisous ! **


End file.
